


L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.<br/>Continuativo a ripersi ogni volta i due generali, ma quei sentimenti che provavano erano talmente forti, passionali, travolgenti, che li spingeva l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro senza sosta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.

Titolo:  L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.  
Fandom: Sailor Moon,  
Prompt: Kunzite/Zoisite L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre  
Parole: 207  
  
L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.  
Continuativo a ripersi ogni volta i due generali, ma quei sentimenti che provavano erano talmente forti, passionali, travolgenti, che li spingeva l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro senza sosta.  
  
L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.  
Dolci parole, sussurrate durate i loro proibiti incontri, in cui si concedevano l’uno all’altro scambiandosi, come in quel momento, tutti loro stessi.  
  
L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.  
Le loro labbra unite, i loro corpi intrecciati fra loro, un desiderio che li penetrava fin dentro il loro animo portandoli sempre di più a vivere quell'intensità riscaldandoli e donando incredibili sensazioni di piacere puro.  
  
L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.  
Quelle spinte ardenti a cui Zoisite e Kunzite non riuscivano a rinunciare, spingeva entrambi ad intensificare sempre più quel loro rapporto.  
  
L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.  
Tutte scuse, loro due si amavano e sussurravano in continuazione durante quei loro rapporti “Ti amo” fino alla fine, fino a quando entrambi raggiungevano l'orgasmo provando un'estasi che esseri come loro non avrebbero mai dovuto provare.  
  
L'amore non esiste nel Regno delle Tenebre.  
Quel loro proibito amore era un'eccezione, una dolce e candida una rarità e avrebbero vissuto quei sentimenti fino alla fine dei loro giorni.


End file.
